As Normal As We Get
by FrogNinja21
Summary: And so, the journey of a werewolf, a vampire and a ghost unfolds when the confusion feelings of love and emotions bind the ghost and vampire together in mid drift of their lives in the big bad and scary world. T for slight swearing.


Chapter One

**Ok, I've been watching the new series of Being Human and I really like Alex in it xD The way Hal and Alex are is funny lol**

**Noo, this isn't gonna be some sloppy and gushy fanfic because I simply can't DO sloppy and mushy, it's not my style. Instead, I'm like a ninja, I slot it in place when the time is right –Evil grin- And hopefully nobody will be OOC! So yeah, hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

Hal blinked. Once. Twice. Maybe three times. "What have you done?" He questioned with his voice a notch higher than usual. Alex beamed and did a little twirl on the spot, shaking her hands with a never faltering grin. "No really, what have you done?"

"I agree with Hal…when did we have a paint explosion in the living room?" Tom snickered, earning a whack around the head from the vampire next to him. "Sorry, but it had to be said."

Alex scowled at them and crossed her arms. "It's not a paint explosion! It's a job well done. I decided the living room needed a bit of a spruce, so, taking matters into my own hands as mister vampire over there refused to go to Ikea, I…sort of stole some paints from the carts. I don't think they noticed."

"You of all people know my thoughts on going to Ikea, Alex, but I do have one question…why in the name of all things holy did you buy pink paint?" And Hal wasn't wrong; the room was painted a light pink, clashing with the bits of green furniture and basically everything around it. "It's not particularly pleasant for those who come to visit. Those who come in without sun glasses are in for severe injury to their eyes."

"I think the whole house is in for severe eye injury…" Tom muttered, leaning against the bar with a crooked grin.

Alex rolled her eyes and fell back into the sofa, pulling up a magazine and looking up at Hal with a hidden smile. "Well, if you don't like it, you'll just have to make a trip to Ikea now, won't we?"

His jaw literally dropped to the ground, his eyes narrowing with an accusing jab of his finger. "You did this on purpose so I would be forced to go to the wretched place, didn't you?" He accused, staring at her with wide eyes.

Alex made a small hum, flicking through the pages of her magazine. "If you want the living room to stay bright pink, then say nothing more about it. I'm not complaining." She smiled, swiftly rent-a-ghosting out of the room.

"I don't believe it…you were outwitted by a girl." Tom stated quite matter-of-factly, earning a glare from the other male. "I think cheated is the correct term for the current situation, Tom. Now it is just the decision of keeping the room as it is or going down to Ikea and buying some more paint."

Tom snorted and twirled around to the inside of the bar, pouring a small glass of wine for himself. "Why don't you just go _with _Alex instead of by yourself?"

"Have you gone quite mad? Going shopping with a woman in this era causes hours of boredom and later an entire evening of exhaustion." Hal replied, accompanied with a hint of outrage at the very idea.

"Go on, mate. It might not be all bad! That's a might. Don't take my word for it."

_The 'Trip' to Ikea: _

"_This is a terrible idea…" Hal muttered to himself, watching Alex bound along beside him, pointing out to random shelves with a grin of pure glee. Suddenly, he was being dragged along and placed in front the shelf with the blue paints. "Why can't we just simply get the colour that it was beforehand?" He asked in genuine confusion._

_Alex stuck her tongue out and whacked his arm lightly. "It's good to have some sort of change in the house, Hal. Now…I think light blue might make the room a bit brighter, what do you think?" She asked, pulling down the paint but not before knocking down a green can, freezing in her place as it crashed and splattered up into Hal's face and clothes. At first she stared at his horrified expression and then a smile tugged at her lips. "I am so…" She muttered, breaking open the blue can with a smirk and dipping her hand in, flicking it at Hal's face. "Not sorry."_

"_This is incredibly childish, Alex. And not a fair-"_

"_Oh, shut your trap. We've got the paint, so let's go." Alex grinned, swinging on his arm before quickly detaching herself. "Sorry…sorry…" She muttered, already starting to walk ahead of him._

_After walking in silence for a few minutes, Alex had to hold a hand to her mouth to stop the incoming giggles of laughter. Approaching the counter, he set the paint down and took out his wallet. Successfully paying and leaving the shop, Alex took the paint from the bag and read the back. "Sky blue…will brighten up your life. Wow, I didn't think they could go that cheesy." She stated, placing the can back into the bag._

ศ๛ศ

"Ok, now what do you think of the brand new living room?" Alex announced, once again giving a twirl and waving her hands in front of her. "Tom?"

"It's too…blue. Not saying I don't like it, but it feels as though I'm outside." Tom complained lightly, only to be whacked around the head by the ghost. "Why don't I just rip up the wall's entire colour and- you know what? I don't care. Stuff it. Go and throw tomato sauce on it for all I care!"

"Is that an option?"

"Yes!"

"Wait, really?"

"NO!"

Tom flinched at her yell and swiftly placed the tomato source back in the larder, walking away quickly and out of the door, yelling back a goodbye. Oh the joys of work.

Alex rolled her eyes and rent-a-ghosted up stairs into Eve's room, picking the small baby up with a smile. "Hello," She cooed, stroking the baby's soft face. "It's time for your afternoon feed, isn't it? Yes it is, yes it is!" She chuckled quietly, the baby gurgling in response.

"Hal!" Alex called as she ventured down the stairs with the baby in her arms. "That dull program you like called Antiques Road Show is on!"

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, she listened for any sound of a voice, only to hear none. Frowning and beginning her trek up the stairs, she turned the corner and walked down the corridor. "Hal! You're gonna miss it!" She called out once again, looking down to see messy towels sprawled on the floor. With a roll of her eyes, Alex bent down and flung the towels over her arm and ventured towards the bathroom, throwing open the door and placing the towels on the radiator. "I think it's quite a good one too, but it comes with a side order of snobby and ancient people." She called out once again, the sound of faint disgust in her tone.

And then she turned around.

Alex let out the most girlish, horrified, terrified and embarrassed scream you could imagine, so much so it cracked several light bulbs and blew up the radio. "_HAL! JESUS!"_ She continued to scream until she found the door and slammed it shut with force.

The ghost then ran down the corridor and down the stairs, panicking and hiding under the clothed table, pulling her knees to her chest. She listened out for the creak of the bath, along with the sound of footsteps and then a slam of a door, and, after a few minutes the open of a door and the sound of someone coming down the stairs. "Oh god…"

He was at the bottom of the stairs…

He Was At The Bottom Of The Stairs.

HE WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!

Instead of running away in undeniable fear, Alex pulled herself out from under the table and stalked passed him and into the kitchen, furiously placing her marigolds on and starting the washing up. Why was she doing the washing up? Idiot. She frowned as she heard him walk into the kitchen and back out again, only to sit on the sofa and watch TV.

_2 Hours Later:_

"Ok, what's up?" Tom asked blankly, staring at the ghost who sat as far as she could possibly get on the sofa and the vampire sitting in the middle. "Update please."

Alex perked up and flailed with a fake smile, jumping up and leaning on one leg. "Oh, nothing. Everything is perfectly fine, just dandy. In fact, everything is so ok, that Hal and I are playing a game that involves us not to talk or even look at eachother. It's fun, you should try it!"

Tom blinked a few times and flickered his gaze towards the vampire who rolled his eyes and sat up straighter. "At least he managed to watch Antiques Road Show in – I'm presuming- peace?"

"Total silence." Hal muttered, pressing down on the off button and taking a stand, heading over to where Alex was before her eyes widened and she swiftly rent- a – ghosted out of the room. "To be honest with you, I think that may be the 20th time she has accomplished teleporting from one room to the other today."

At Tom's questioning look, he frowned and crossed his arms. "She walked in on me…if you're that dying to know."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head, dropping his keys in a fruit bowl and walking into the kitchen. "Well, if she's not gonna come down for the rest of the evening, then I suppose we have to make our own tea."

"Is she honestly going to be this childish?" Hal huffed in irritation, ruffling his hair – now an odd habit – and leaning against the door-less frame. "Did she scream at you?"

"Yes."

"Did light bulbs smash and something else electrical related explode?"

"Yes."

"Did she run out of the room?"

"Yes."

"Has she been avoiding you since…well that?"

"Yes."

"Then you're in for a week of the old cold shoulder, mate. Girls are like that…sadly."

"Has she not tortured me enough by forcing me to go to ikea and covering me head to toe in paint?"

"How the hell did that happen?" Tom exclaimed, already imagining the events that would have taken place. He stifled a laugh at the expression that would have been on Hal's face and how Alex would have reacted.

"It is a long enough story, now, did you bring any supper home from after work?" Hal asked hopefully only to be greeted by the sheepish grin of the young werewolf.

"We're outta gas, I forgot to get some. All we've got is cold asparagus, cheese, crackers and milk…and tea."

"That sounds divine." Hal commented sarcastically, throwing his hands into the air with a small cheer. The wonders of having no gas to cook the simplest dinner…oh the joy.

**Sooooooooo? What did ya think?! Tell me in your reviews! Omg, I can't wait for the next episode! The anticciiippatttiionnn!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Jess xxx**


End file.
